


Marinette’s Pawblem

by MiraculousKittyKat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Identity Reveal, Other, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousKittyKat/pseuds/MiraculousKittyKat
Summary: Marinette runs the five star cafe Cats Meow however she’s got a problem. Her chef quit and she needs to find a new one soon.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Miraculous Exchange





	Marinette’s Pawblem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassandrasfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/gifts).



> I had so much trouble coming up with a title that’s why this is so late.

It’s always been my dream to be a fashion designer and while I have accomplished that I happen to own and run a very successful business as well. I have an online store for my brand so that I’m able to put most of my time into my business. My brand is dessins de charme lucy(lucky charm designs) and my business is the cafe Cat’s meow. I don’t like to tell people this because I don’t want to sound like I’m bragging but my cafe is actually a five star cafe/coffee shop. Though right now I’ve got a big problem. My chef quit because they’re moving to America. So now I need a new chef. There’s just one problem all the chefs I know of already have a job in a restaurant or other cafe or coffee shops. So that brings up another problem if I don’t find a new chef by the end of the month my cafe will have to close. Maybe I can ask Alya to temporarily be a chef.   
  


“Tikki what am I going to do I’ll never be able to find a chef by the end of the month.” I exclaimed after Alya said that she’d love to help but she unfortunately is currently in Spain with Nino.   
  


“Don’t give up Marinette I’m sure that you can find a chef maybe see if the chef of that restaurant that’s closing soon would like to work in your cafe.” Tikki suggested.   
  


“That’s a good idea Tikki.” So with that I headed over to the restaurant. I walked to the kitchen to talk with the chef and boy was I surprised to see my boyfriend Adrien.   
  


“Mari what are you doing here?” Adrien asked me.   
  


“I’m here to ask the chef to come work for me after this restaurant closes.” I vaguely reply to him.   
  


“Though I already work for you I mean at least for your design brand.”

” Adrien I also happen to run and own a five star cafe. It’s called Cat’s meow.” Adrien just stared at me and agreed to work for me. At first it was really awkward to work together all the time instead of the occasional times we’d work together for my design brand. Eventually though it was back to a normal dynamic for us. Until the day we found out each other’s secrets.   
  


“Adrien we need to talk ever since we accidentally revealed ourselves things have been so awkward and I just want things to go back to normal. I just want you to talk to me so we can resolve this issue.” However Adrien just ignored me. Plagg then but Adrien and told him to talk to me.   
  


“I’m sorry m’lady I just- I wanted you to come to me with your problems first so I could you know just listen to what you had to say before collecting my thoughts some more and then talking to you. I’m not at all disappointed in you I’m disappointed in my self because after finding out I just worried that you’re going to leave me because it’s what would be safer.”Adrien said.   
  


“Oh kitty I would never leave you. Nothing could make me leave your side even in death I will fight to stay by your side.” Eventually the two of us were married and had three kids of course we ended up telling them our story when they were old enough to find it funny like we do. 


End file.
